Regular Rebellion
by awsomepalika
Summary: It was only meant to be a routine rebellion, however, it was just the opposite. Warning: Major character death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Only this plot**

**In addition, this is my first fanfiction, just an F.Y.I. Enjoy! **

A Routine Rebellion

After the war had ended 2 years ago, several were still loyal to Firelord Ozai. They would rebel and raid constantly, trying to destroy the newly found peace.

On this particular raid, however, several old Generals and Admirals of the Firenation's army were rebelling in the Colonies. They had to step in before too many lives were taken.

Flying in on Appa, they landed a safe distance away from the main raid. Aang gracefully Airbended himself down from Appa's head, while Katara jumped off and Sokka helped Toph climb down. Aang led Appa into an abandoned barn for safety. After situating Appa, the group sprinted towards the village in which the raid was taking place.

"Isn't it in the center of the village?" said a panting Sokka while clutching a stitch in his side.

"Yup, just in the town square." replied Aang, who had no trouble running with his manipulation of the air around him.

Just as they rounded a corner, a huge blast of fire soared past Aang's head.

"We have been expecting you, Avatar!" said a Firebender just before he attacked once more.

Katara opened her canteen, and water whipped the man who had launched his attack on Aang. He retaliated by punching fire towards her, which she easily blocked. As Katara was about to attack once more, Aang swiped her up and jumped on the roof of a building, as there was now a huge stream of fire that would have surely hit her back, if she were still standing there.

Toph had covered herself head to toe in a suit of rocks, charging towards the rebelling men. They quickly dodged and sent huge streams of fire at her. Toph effortlessly dodged and bound the retaliating men's feet to the ground, immobilizing them.

Sokka was dueling with a swordsman, who had attempted to sideswipe him. Sokka smoothly avoided, and in-turn knocked the sword out of the man's hands.

Out of nowhere, Katara saw rocks flying towards her. _Why are there rocks? _Katara thought to herself. Oh spirits. They had Earthbenders in the raid as well.

Katara sliced the rocks in half with ease. In turn, she sent ice discs cascading towards them.

Katara jumped to another roof, on which Aang was also on. They were standing back to back, protecting each other's one another.

"I thought you could use some help" Katara said as she was sending water whips towards some Firebenders.

"Thanks, Katara!" Aang said as he sent a huge air slice towards three attacking Firebenders.

"Are you sure th-" Katara was cut off when a huge boulder crashed into her side, knocking her off of the roof, and slamming her into the rough ground beneath.

"Katara!" Aang desperately shouted. He rushed down to Katara's side, but on his way, he too was hit with a boulder.

Aang glanced toward Katara, who was clutching her stomach and sides. She opened her eyes, and saw how her canteen had spilled around her legs. Katara painfully stood, and was once again bombarded with another boulder to her other side before she could even gather the water around her. Thankfully, Aang had sent an air blast toward her, softening her fall.

Katara summoned her water, and even some from the air, and sent multiple ice spikes toward the Earthbender. One sliced his shoulder. He yelled in rage, and sent an underground Earth spike towards Katara. Thankfully, she leapt out of the way just in time.

Aang was outraged. He was on the brink of going into the Avatar State, which he rarely did out of anger anymore. Aang sent an enormous air blast toward the Earthbender, knocking him into a building, and also knocking him unconscious.

Aang ran over to Katara, helped her up, and headed towards Toph and Sokka to assist them.

Toph was having no problem with the Firebenders. She was locking most of their limbs into the ground, preventing any movement.

Sokka was also having no trouble, seeing as he was a master Swordsman.

Katara and Aang made their way over to assist Toph and Sokka. The group had ended up back to back in the center of the town.

Suddenly, an enormous band of Earthbenders appeared, much to the group's dismary. The Earthbenders immediately released the Firebenders from their binds, so they could attack once more.

Katara saw a huge stream running through the village, and immediately summoned some water from it and sent a huge wave, dousing everything in water. She quickly froze the water, causing everyone to slip.

Several Firebenders were not affected, as they heated up their whole bodies, melting the ice below them.

Aang Earthbened the Firebenders who were not affected into the ground.

Unfortunately, a Firebender sent a huge blast of fire on the ground, melting all of the ice, turning the ground to mud. Earthbenders could bend mud, much to the gang's disappointment.

Toph began to fight with all of her might, and several of the rebels fell on their butts.

Sokka didn't even attempt to get in the mud, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against the Earthbenders. So, he just stood by Toph and battled anyone who attempted to approach them.

Aang lifted Katara up bridal style, and once again jumped on a roof. Aang immediately, but with great care, set Katara down on top of the roof.

Katara and Aang immediately began Waterbending. Katara sent a monstrous wave of mud towards the Firebenders, putting them off balance, while Aang copied her move.

Aang then sent a huge air blast, turning the mud into solid and sturdy dirt.

"Katara!" Aang shouted. "I have an idea! How about you separate all of the water from the dirt, and put it back in the stream. Then, I'll root all of the Firebenders to the ground, and you take the water and freeze everyone in their places!"

"That's great, Aang!" said Katara as she turned the mud into ice, and made a few Firebenders slip.

"Start separating the mud!" shouted Aang as he sent a few Firebenders flying off into the trees.

Katara nodded. Just as she was getting into her stance, Aang was thrown from the roof by a powerful stream of mud. He hit a tree with an "Oof".

Katara was outraged, but just before she could retaliate, she was also sent flying into a tree. She could have sworn a rib or two broke with the impact.

Aang bended himself out of the solidified mud, and did the same to Katara. She had also got the wind knocked out of her, so when she was free, she slumped towards the ground on all fours, desperately trying to breathe. Aang rushed to her side, but first swept their attacker away and through a nearby building. By time Aang got near her, she had regained her breath.

Aang offered a hand to Katara, who gratefully accepted. The two sprinted off towards an alley, which had a great view of the battle field, so they could attack without being seen.

Toph and Sokka were holding their own. They appeared almost completely undamaged, apart from a rather large gash on Sokka's arm.

Katara then began to separate the mud with Aang. As she was bending, a pair of fingers hit and pinched parts of her body, blocking the chi paths. Katara could no longer bend.

"Aang, get out of here!" Katara called, just as the attacker, who looked like a Firenation man, grabbed her wrists.

Aang ran out of sight from the attacker, but he could still see the situation form behind a bush.

The attacker quickly bound her wrists behind her in a one-handed steely grasp. Katara struggled with all of her strength, but she could not get free.

Her attacker jumped on top of a structure towards the center of the village, and held a knife to Katara's throat, who was whimpering with fear.

"Listen up!" he shouted. Those who were fighting paused to look up at him. "We have long been loyal to Firelord Ozai! We used to be apart of his special forces. But, when he was overthrown, we all lost our positions! We were shunned for who we were!" He then pushed the tiny blade into Katara's neck, drawing a bead of blood that went trickling down. "Now, Avatar, you shall pay the price!" Several of the rebels cheered.

Aang was desperate, nearly reaching out toward Katara.

But the worst happened.

The man then slid the blade across Katara's throat, blood spilling onto her water tribe tunic. Just as he released Katara, he noticed that something was not quite right. Aang had started to glow the signature blue, his rage and sorrow too much to bare. Aang produced a tornado like current, and swept the man far away. He then made an earthquake, immobilizing all others.

It was after that brief moment that Aang returned to his normal state.

Katara lay there, choking on her own blood, face ashen. Aang could literally see the life draining out of the girl he loved so dearly.

"Aang..." Katara croaked. He craddled her head gently in his arms, stroking Katara's hair. Her hand grasped his, knuckles turning white.

Within moments, her grip slackened, and she took her last labored, garggling breath.

Tears started to pour down the young Avatar's face. He then kissed her forehead, burying his head in her delicious smelling hair.

She was gone. The love of his life. _Gone._


End file.
